La Princesa y El Dragon
by Jouno Ana Wheeler
Summary: En la ciudad de la ilusión, mejor conocida como Arestra, Reina la realeza Uzumaki,y despues de tanto sufrir la princesa Alexia sera quien tomara el trono y tratara de salvar a su reino de una cruel maldición que Orochimaru un hechicero oscuro con sangre d
1. Chapter 1

Había una ciudad en la que a pesar de haber poco árboles de cerezo las florecillas de estos se esparcían por todos los lugares haciendo el pensar de cada ser nuevo que entrase a ella, de que pudiese haber miles de árboles tal vez y mas que sus propios habitantes, pero ya lo sabemos, eso era solo una ilusión, sin embargo lo que no era ilusión alguna era que los habitantes de esa ciudad que llevaba por nombre Arrestrar eran muy felices, siempre llevaban una linda y amigable sonrisa en sus labios y el brillo de la esperanza en sus ojos, eran amables, a todos conocidos o no conocidos saludaban, pero eso solo lo tenían como herencia los nacidos desde el principio y por generaciones ya de ahí los demás se podía decir era gente fácil de distinguir, y ahí en el centro de la ciudad no había una fuente como se acostumbraba, tampoco un parque, mucho menos una estatua que en su base tenía escrito un poema de la ciudad, lo que si había y atraía a las personas era un hermoso, alto y enorme castillo, que parecía haber sido de cristales hasta en el mas mínimo detalle, pero como anteriormente se dijo, esto era también una ilusión eran pocos los ventanales que el gran castillo tenía pero los poderosos rayos del astro rey le hacían ver como miles de ellos y una luz segadora que lograba su cometido si se le veía por un gran lapso de tiempo, el castillo constaba de su gran entrada por supuesto vigilada por guardias que portaban una armadura grisaseca de metal puro, llevando en sus manos enormes lanzas y en su cintura amarradas dos espadas del mismo color a la armadura, tras ellos las puertas abiertas para que los bien aceptados entraran a el, era un camino algo así como el típico camino de parque hecho de piedras y con un buen pedazo de pasto a sus orillas y mas halla, si se seguía el camino y se le permitía la entrada mas adelante se podría apreciar un gran escalera que habría hacia la izquierda y derecha y claro también hacia al centro, eso era el 2do nivel, el primero tenía varias puertas las cuales daban a la cocina, lugar de espera, y elevador para bajar mas fácilmente a los calabozos, subiendo escaleras y se tomabas la decisión de ir derecho hacia el centro, te encontrarías con un gran cuarto que tenía algunos sillones en colores rojos, al igual que el tapete rojo con figurillas doradas que cubría todo el suelo de mármol bajo de el, y en sus paredes derecha e izquierda eran como estantes en los que esperaban miles y miles de libros a ser consultados, cada supuesta pared tenía una escalera que se movería según el lado que se quisiese, y pare ser iluminado que mejor que un gran ventanal donde los rayos del sol entraban delicadamente logrando solo sentir un pequeño bochorno mas no pasaba a las quemaduras en la piel, sin embargo si se elegía el ir a la derecha de la escalera habían dos puertas 1 era de un gran salón donde las mas importantes fiestas se hacían esta en su mayoría si estaba llena de ventanales enormes, la poca pared era de color dorado, en el centro del techo había un araña de oro puro la cual iluminaba en las noches todo aquel lugar, y en su suelo otro de esos enormes tapetes rojos con figurillas doradas, la otra puerta era la del elevador que te llevaba a los calabozos, un piso abajo y eran las habitaciones de los que eran guardianes reales debemos tomar en cuenta que para estar a un nivel bajo los calabozos sus colores también eran blancos y con varias puertas, pero sin ventana alguna a menos ya dentro de la habitación y mas abajo si se te permitía te llevaría a la salida donde en un hermoso y mediano barco salías por las aguas a las demás ciudades, ahora hablemos del ultimo camino que te queda por escoger de la escalera, el lado izquierdo, la puerta de este lado era diferente a las otras, era grande casi del mismo tamaño y fin que las paredes blancas a ambos lados de cada puerta, tenía unas pequeñas figuras en color perla y doradas y sus perillas eran de oro con el cerrojo adornado a sus pequeños lados con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes, al abrir la puerta había casi a pocos pasos otra escalera en forma de caracol también en color blanco siempre limpias y muy bien cuidadas desde el primer escalón hasta el ultimo, al subirlas en minutos llegabas a su fin o principio, se habría a su alrededor un pasillo donde había mas puertas del lado izquierdo y ventanales en el derecho, cada puerta pertenecía a cada miembro de la real familia, que solo constaba de 4 miembros La Reina y El Rey que por ende la habitación de estos es la misma, con una enorme cama con el colchón más suave liso y cómodo, almohadas de pluma de ganso y sabanas de seda al igual que sus colchas, y mas cosas que eran dignos de tan poderosa gente, la puerta a su derecha era de la habitación de la princesa y hermana mayor casi igual que la de sus padres en tamaño y tipo de cama pero claro con colores beiges, y la otra puerta la de la izquierda era de otro miembro de la familia del que nadie sabía fuera de ese castillo de que existía, era un pequeño el hermano menor y príncipe según normas reales, su cuarto era en los mismos colores que los del cuarto de su hermana y del mismo tamaño, casi con las misma cosas, pero cero juguetes los cuales habían sido suplantados por libros para educarle hasta en el mas mínimo detalle, ya que se ha terminado de describir parte del castillo tomare unos renglones para explicar el detalle del hermano menor, los Reyes eran Yondaime Uzumaki y Freya Uzumaki, pero aquí el Uzumaki no pertenecía al Rey, si no a la Reina y es que desde generaciones las mujeres en esa familia se habían encargado de gobernar ciudad Arrestrar, y por alguna razón los varones aceptaban eso con gran facilidad y celo que todo nacido debería ser hembra para seguir tal costumbre, y en toda familia desde el principio de esa ciudad había sido así, una hija en cada familia la cual poco a poco y con su crecer tomaría el puesto de Reina y buscaría a su Rey para seguir con dicha tradición, pero de todas las generaciones, ellos tuvieron según el Rey la peor de la suerte, y es que 6 años después de haber tenido a la heredera del trono vendría otra en camino, no le vieron mucho problema, no hasta que la criatura nació, y su sexo se revelo, era un segundo heredero, no mujer, y por lo tanto considerado esto como la vergüenza para la realeza Uzumaki, aún así la Reina estaba feliz pero El Rey era otra cosa, desde el principio desprecio al pequeño, prohibió se diese a conocer que había un varón mas en la familia, por lo cual se les dio a conocer a la ciudad como una hembra más, se le prohibía salir, o siquiera asomarse a los ventanales donde le podían ver, por eso su ventanal estaba con 4 gruesas cortinas que cubrían por completo hasta la mas mínima visión de sus adentros y afueras del cuarto estaba siempre cerrado tenía un pequeño balcón como las demás habitaciones que por ende no se utilizaba, y ya de ahí era tener que soportar la idea de que un "príncipe" estuviese ahí , así vivía ese pequeño, a sombras de su hermana, a sombra de todos, el nombre de la princesa era Misha Uzumaki, y el de el pequeño Naruto, o claro otra cosa que no podría llevar el pequeño era el apellido Uzumaki, así vivió hasta que un hombre de las fuerzas del mal apareció y quien en su sangre contenía la maldición de los dragones, el había deseado llegar a tener un amorío con la princesa Misha, quien no había cumplido siquiera los 13 años, por ende y a sabiendas de lo que ese hombre representaba la Reina se negó junto con su Rey a ese trato, nunca le darían a la pequeña así estaban posicionados, Freya y Yondaime frente al hombre de blanca tez y cabellos oscuros portador de una arma casi igual a la de los guardianes de ese castillo pero que en sus hombros se sostenía y dejaba caer a sus espaldas una gran capa de seda negra, a lado de los reyes un poco tras de ellos estaba Misha en un vestido rosa y con sus brazos hacia atrás ocultando a alguien tras de ella, el hombre desapareció del frente de los reyes para aparecer tras la pequeña y de lo que esta ocultaba

O pero que hermosura

dijo con malicia y perversión el hombre quien no tuvo tiempo de ver mas a aquel pequeño regalito puesto que Misha se había volteado confrontándolo con la mirada

llévatelo a el si eso es lo que quieres hablo el Rey Yondaime pero deja a nuestra hija en paz.

Sería un buen trato, es mas hermoso que..

Jamás se lo llevara se interpuso la pequeña princesa quien soltó a su hermano para crear un conjuro de fuego en sus manos y lanzarlo al hombre, mas apenas se le había comenzado a instruir en aquella materia que lo único que consiguió fue hacer una pequeña flamita casi mas grande que la de un cerillo pero no mas pequeña que esta, sus padres no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar a lo que el enfado del hombre le hizo hacer

Misha! grito el pequeño quien fue directo ante el cuerpo ya inerte de su hermana y le tomo en brazos, no falta decir que una pelea se llevo acabo y que sin embargo nada pudieron hacer para evitar el escapar del hombre y una maldición que dejo caer en todo ese castillo "poco a poco sus vidas perecerán congeladas en muros de hielo que solo el tiempo romperá" así y como dictaba tal maldición se iban encontrando los cuerpos de 1 guardia a cada 4 o 9 meses completamente congelados, la maldición se rompería cuando Naruto fuese entregado a ese hombre y claro cuando el volviese que sería dentro de unos 11 años y que inevitablemente ese hombre sería cuando volvería por el, Yondaime hubiese preferido entregarlo ese mismo día si Freya se lo hubiese permitido pero no lo hizo, llevando a cabo todo normalmente y en secreto, de lo que toda la ciudad se dio cuenta era de que la hija quien era próxima heredera al trono había muerto siendo enterrada en donde el primer árbol de cerezo había crecido frente al gran y extenso mar y que ahora su hermana Alexia Uzumaki tomaría el poder al trono cuando su madre la Reyna y su padre muriesen uno por causas naturales y el otro obligatoriamente para dejar libre el trono a sus herederos Alexia Uzumaki no era quien mas Naruto quien había comenzado a ser instruido después de 2 días de la muerte de su hermana por su institutriz y real guardiana Ino Yamanaka de 15 años e Itachi Uchiha de 16 quienes habían pertenecido a Misha ambos jugaban un papel importante Ino el de hacer de Naruto lo que no era una mujer e Itachi quien se encargaría de vestirle y acompañarlo a donde fuese

Esos 11 años habían pasado rápida e inevitablemente, Alexia era toda una señorita de buenos modales y gran intelecto, su cabello era largo hasta las caderas y sedoso hecho en dos coletas adornadas por lo que pareciese ser un collar largo de perlas, dos bellas y hermosas orbes azules, una piel tersa y brillante, y portadora en esos momentos de un hermoso vestido blanco tipo straple con pequeños diamantes en la parte del pecho y cintura formándose ahí como si fuesen un cinturón brillante, de larga caída y esponjosa final, la joven con sus manos entrelazadas frente a sus piernas, estaba fuera en el balcón siendo sutilmente acariciada por el aire que mecía sus coletas, su zafira mirada se posaba en lo que alcanzaban del mar y el ocultar del sol, mientras que tras de ella estaba Itachi cuidándola como siempre

Princesa esta giro el rostro levemente ante la voz del hombre llamándola ya casi es hora. la joven asintió, esa noche se festejaría su onceavo cumpleaños


	2. la llegada de los dragones

Entre los blancos pasillos la joven princesa era seguida a su habitación por sus institutrices, ambos entrando tras de ella, así rápidamente Ino comenzó a buscar el vestido seleccionado para ese gran día, saco del mueble un hermoso vestido tipo straple y manga medieval, color perla, de falda larga y esponjada, sacaba también unos lindos zapatos de tacón y cordón alto en color mismo que el vestido, mientras Itachi preparaba el baño olorizado con sales, y la joven princesa miraba hacia el ventanal algo triste,... así mientras ellos se preparaban, en las afueras de la ciudad un grupo de 3 hombres llegaban a esta, habían volado desde Ciudad Konoha la cual estaba a un continente lejos de ese lugar, cada quien portaba una tipo armadura...

El primero era un chico pelirrojo de ojos color esmeralda y con un raro y pequeño tatuaje en su frente del lado izquierdo, su tez es blanca, y su vestimenta consta de un pantalón negro tipo aladino ( N/a:.. ese medio holgadito ) una camisa negra manga larga negra, la cual solo cubre el brazo izquierdo ya que el derecho es de manga corta y además en el lleva el brazo metálico de una armadura en color verde y de igual manera en una pierna solo que esta iba de la rodilla hacia el pie quedando como una bota algo así, en el centro de su pecho sobre el cacho de armadura que el brazo derecho extendía había una joya en color dorado, y su nombre era Gaara.

El otro joven era un chico pelinegro y de cabello largo en una coleta alta con unos cuantos flequillos rebeldes en su frente, sus ojos también eran negros y su tez era blanca, su ropa era una camisa manga larga y cuello alto color morado oscuro ( N/a:...ammm soy algo mala para los colores xD ) y un pantalón en mismo color solo que parecía sujetado desde mitad del chamorro con unos tipo mecate en color café, su armadura casi al mismo estilo que Gaara solo que en vez de llevar el brazo derecho de esta llevaba el izquierdo y sus colores eran de un morado más suave con una piedra también en centro del pecho en color rojo, su nombre es Sai.

Y el ultimo joven también era pelinegro solo que su cabello era corto, su tez era un poco más blanca que la de los otros dos, y sus ojos eran negros, vestía al igual que Gaara solo que el pantalón era tipo cuero y ceñido a sus piernas su armadura era en color rojo la cual cubría todo su torso pero también solo un brazo el derecho y su piedra era verde, y su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, hermano menor del guardia de la princesa.

Las piedras en cada armadura eran de colores opacos para no llamar mucho la atención por así decirlo, pues los jóvenes como ellos no eran muy aceptados por así decirlo, aunque ya casi no había muchos que como el hechicero oscuro Orochimaru o ellos vivieran, ya que al tener sangre de dragón se les temía y por lo mismo se les trataba siempre de exterminar, este tipo de jóvenes habían nacido gracias a que mucho tiempo atrás unos 10,000 años existió una hermosa mujer de palidezca piel, ojos esmeraldas y cabello negro, la cual se enamoro de un dragón que al ser maldecido por un brujo a ser mitad humano y parte dragón conoció a esa mujer a la cual al principió no soportaba del todo, pues los humanos no le agradaban en lo absoluto, aunque poco a poco caía ante la hermosura de la mujer y el buen trato que esta le daba a el, así fue como los humanos con sangre dragón comenzaron a nacer y a extenderse por el mundo, pero las guerras entre halados y mortales no se hicieron esperar por el hecho de que estos últimos no aceptaban que otro tipo de seres les quitara su lugar en el mundo.

Hemos llegado, expreso con falsa alegría el de armadura morada ( N/a:..Sai ) a lo que sus compañeros asintieron

Y a que se supone que venimos? el de la armadura verde ( N/a:..Gaara ) pregunto al ultimo de armadura roja

A comprar armas y ver como se comporta mi hermano... esto ultimo puso en duda a los otros dos ...

No será que en realidad vienes a ver a la sirvienta esa rarita?

hablaban de una chica pelirrosa la cual al ver al Ototo de Itachi casi se le abalanzaba encima y si no fuese por que no se le permitía salir de el castillo se le hubiese pegado cual garrapata, aunque Sasuke desde el primer brinco le había hecho de menos

claro que no, le miro fulminantemente si mal no recuerdo, en realidad venimos por que solo hablabas de la tal princesa Alexis..

Alexia ¬¬ corrigió Sai

Como sea.

Así es Sai, por eso mas que nada venimos. dijo en mala gana el pelirrojo

Pero bueno, es que cuando la vean, opinaran lo mismo que yo dijo con orgullo además es su cumpleaños, y tengo que estar presente. ¬...aunque miro hacia el suelo, deteniéndose un poco también es su boda. u.u

...andando. dijo Sasuke algo también triste por el cambio de su compañero

mmm y debo admitir Uchiha bastardo, que tu hermano también tiene lo suyo.

Gaara miro casi en burla al otro pelinegro quien ante tal cosa dicha por Sai casi le desenfundaba la espada para matarlo ahí mismo

muévete idiota. y pensándolo mejor Sai se hubiese quedado triste

el Uchiha comenzó a caminar rápidamente seguido de Gaara y luego de Sai quien se reía ante la reacción del joven, para luego apresurar el paso al escuchar la banda real tocar

así y ya entonces de vuelta con la princesa Alexia y sus guardianes, uno de ellos Ino ya había salido de la habitación mientras " la joven" era vestida por Itachi este ya finalizando y solo amarrando o mas bien apretando a la estrecha cintura de la joven con el halar de las cintas de el vestido

aght por Kami,...como piensan que...respirare...bien con esto. se quejaba la rubia

no se preocupe princesa, no durara mucho la joven volvió a un rostro de tristeza Itachi se dio cuenta de esto pero aún así y como su deber daba un ultimo estirón a las cintas para ya comenzar a anudar los listones ...listo...

la joven tomando una gran bocanada de aire para después soltarle suavemente se volteo hacia el Uchiha mayor

se ve hermosa su majestad. dijo con una linda sonrisa el guardián a su princesa a lo que esta respondió casi del mismo modo

gracias Itachi. escucharon el tocar de las trompetas hay que salir ya.

el joven asintió y abrió la puerta frente a ella estaba Ino quien al ver a la princesa hizo una reverencia para después sonreírle

se ve muy hermosa su majestad, ...lista hablaba ya en forma mas seria y algo triste

para su ...boda.

Itachi ponía un velo blanco y largo en la cabeza de la joven a cual aun llevaba sus dos largas coletas a los lados pero adornadas con florecitas blancas lo que el velo cubría encargándose también de cubrir el angustiado rostro

si...estoy lista.

los tres, guardianes a cada lado y la princesa en el medio se encaminaban a el gran balcón donde primero serían presentados ante Ciudad Arrestar y después irían a la iglesia de las flores a contraer matrimonio,... hace una año y medio la princesa fue comprometida con el príncipe Serge de Alexandría hijo de los reales Zidane y Garnet ( N/a:..del Ff9 ) los cuales por cierto estaban presentes en aquella celebración, esto se había hecho con la esperanza de que si Orochimaru regresase no se pudiera llevar a la princesa aunque claro esta eso no era del todo seguro

Sai, Sasuke y Gaara ya estaban frente a el castillo y como la demás gente de la ciudad esperaba el salir de la princesa y el príncipe

...pobre de ella, decía Gaara ser obligada a tal cosa.

Lo se... hablo Sai me hubiese gustado ser yo su corazoncito u.u.

Y que te hace pensar que tu le llegarías a gustar? Sasuke

Pues que soy el mas guapo de ustedes tres ( N/a:..sueña xD ) y de todo el mundo. o

Ga/Sas:...¬¬...

Miren, ahí esta

grito emocionada una joven entre la multitud al ver a la princesa y comenzar a ser nombrada por el vocero real, todo el mundo se quedaba anonadado ante la belleza de la joven y su príncipe

es...muy hermosa dijo para si mismo el Uchiha menor quien no se daba cuenta que ya había sido descubierto por su hermano y que alguien se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el

Sasuke-Kun!!! los tres "dragones" voltearon a su izquierda donde la molesta y chillona voz se escuchaba y mas Sasuke quien estaba pensando seriamente en echarse a correr de ahí pero todo se iba a la basura como deseaba que esa chica en realidad se fuera

Sabía que vendrías a verme Sasuke-kun. se pego a su brazo restregando sus minúsculos pechos con el brazo del pobre chico

En realidad vine a ver a la princesa.

dijo algo molesto y zafándose de ella y esas asquerosas y aguadas montañitas

pues por suerte ya se va a casar dijo elevando su mirada a la princesa para después volver a ver al pelinegro ...pero yo aun quedo para ti.

Olvídalo, soy gay dijo para ver si así la joven se resignaba pero esta le toco con su dedo índice por sobre la armadura

Yo te are hombre. insinuó según ella sensualmente

Jajajajajaja río Sai haciendo enojar a la sirvienta si claro, querrás decir, que lo harás mas gay de lo que ya es.

Tu metete en tus asuntos y déjame a mi y a mi Sasuke-kun con lo nuestro. eso de Mi Sasuke hizo a este enojar

Mejor vete a fregar trastes o limpiar pisos, y entiende de una vez mocosa le miraba con frialdad que no soy tuyo, y ni me interesas, prefiero besar a este idiota señalo a Sai que a un simple sirvienta como tu.

...Sa...Sasuke... la joven comenzó a desbordar lagrimas de sus ojos verdes para después irse

ellos serán comprom...pero que

toda Arestra comenzó a temblar, deteniendo así el anuncio de la boda y a la pelirrosa quien cayo al suelo ante el temblar esperanzada así de ser ayudad por Sasuke quien ni siquiera la noto y miraba hacia el cielo

no puede ser... sus ojos negros se abrieron cual platos ante lo que veían, un enorme dragón color negro de seis alas sobrevolaba el castillo, mientras tanto donde la princesa el príncipe huía de aquel lugar

vamos princesa

Ino ya se adentraba para cuando Itachi tomo de la mano a la joven rubia para meterla también pero un rayo oscuro que provenía desde encima de el lomo del dragón destruyo parte del balcón donde estaban ambos Itachi logro sujetarse pero no pudo sujetar con mucha fuerza la mano de la joven quien se le soltó y quedaba colgando de parte del barandal donde se había alcanzado a pescar

Ahhhhh la multitud abajo gritaba al ver a la princesa en tal situación y los jóvenes dragones miraban también aunque Sai decidió que ayudaría paso la palma de su mano por enfrente de su piedra roja

No Sai! gritaron y trataron de detenerlo su compañeros pero eso fue en vano, pues ya las mitades de armaduras se habían completado quedando en una hermosa y resplandeciente armadura violeta con algunas cosas en rojo (N/a:..al final vendrá una imagen con el tipo de armadura de cada quien ) y unas enormes alas que salían de su espalda y ante la multitud comenzaba a elevarse para tomar ala joven

Ahhh Itachi!! grito la joven quien se soltaba por no poder mas del barandal antes de poder tomar la mano de su guardia

No, princesa! grito este tirandose también para tomar a la joven y tratar de amortiguar con el la caída de la joven

Los tengo dijo Sai quien ya iba a ser alcanzado por sus compañeros quienes también habían tomado la decisión de ayudarle ...que?

El joven creyó haber tomado a la joven pero fue remplazada por su guardia

Y la princesa dijo al guardia este le buscaba al igual que los otros dos dragones y la gente de la ciudad con sus miradas frente a ese balcón, en el balcón de la iglesia los padres de ambos jóvenes miraban con espanto todo y sobre todo los de Alexia entendían la situación y temieron al oír una maligna risa todos miraron hacia el cielo y del lomo del dragón bajaba a quien temían de igual forma que los otros mostrando su transformación de dragón completamente oscura a comparación de los demás

Vaya, vaya en sus brazos y cual novia aparecía la joven princesa inconsciente pero miren que nos trajo este hermoso día, una bella princesa y 3 dragoncitos. dijo en cierta burla mirando a los jóvenes halados ...o y un guardia. Itachi estaba furioso

Lastima...me tengo que ir con esta hermosa joya el hombre comenzó a huir por así decirlo de el lugar les dejo a mi cachorrito, y unos amigos.

el enorme dragón comenzó a crear una bola de energía en su boca y abajo comenzaron a salir caballeros oscuros cual sombras desde debajo de la tierra quienes desenfundaban enormes espadas para comenzar a matar a todos ahí presentes y mal afortunados

Itachi...

dijo la guardiana rubia quien rápidamente bajo del castillo para trasladarse a la iglesia y proteger la entrada de esta y a sus reyes mientras mas guardias eran mandados a combatir a los del hechicero

demonios, bájame tengo que ir,...Alexia!

decía Itachi frustrado al no poder hacer nada en brazos del otro quien al fin reacciono yendo tras sus otros dos compañeros quienes ya se adelantaban para ayudar a la princesa

ja, pobres inútiles decía con sorna Orochimaru para después ver el hermoso rostro "dormido" de la princesa ...que linda...malditos

un ataque de fuego proveniente del dragón rojo hizo que se desviara un poco y en consecuencia aumentara su velocidad

ya verán...sombras de espejo

unas 5 copias del hechicero aparecieron cada una creaba un conjuro directo hacia los dragones, mas al ser estos lanzados Gaara el dragón verde creaba un escudo de viento cortante protegiéndolos y así deshaciéndose de las copias mientras tanto Itachi en brazos del dragón violeta oscuro hacía otro conjuro uno de agua lanzándolo en forma de cuchilla a la espalda del enemigo surgiendo un poco de efecto en este lastimándolo

lo siento dulzura aún así no se detenía pero vendré por ti otro día,...espero y sobrevivas para entonces

el hombre dejo caer a la princesa de sus brazos para así aún en vuelo ir desapareciendo, en la ciudad el gran dragón dejaba de atacar para irse elevando sobre los cielos y desaparecer en el

No!

grito Itachi al ver como caía la princesa en picada hacia los espesos bosques bajo de ellos, Sasuke ante esto bajo de igual manera pero aún mas rápido para alcanzar a la joven su piedra comenzó a parpadear indicando que el limite de tiempo de su transformación estaba por acabar se apresuro mas hasta por fin tener a la joven en sus brazos, cuando entonces sus alas y armadura iban desapareciendo, cerro sus ojos y se puso al revez para caer el de lleno a lo que les esperaba, así solo escucho de lejos las voces de sus compañeros y sintió un agudo y ardiente dolor en su cuerpo completo no sabiendo después nada de el y la princesa

Continuara... 


End file.
